User talk:AuRon the champion
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:AuRon the champion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 00:50, August 21, 2010 Thanks! And I'll go read them right now. Could you give me the links? نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 21:55, August 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S. And I'd love to do a story with you. thanks thanks for listening, the Revival trilogy is the set of stories in which "The Return""the return" and "Revenge is Bittersweet" (the return doesn't seem to lead to a page when I use it but it is in the " section of the Original Character section of the wiki). you can also find the pages in the "pages im following" part of my user page. I hope to work with you on a story soon Viva la Vida H-BFFW 00:14, August 28, 2010 (UTC)AuRon 'Kay, Which one should I read first? نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 00:20, August 28, 2010 (UTC) mainly "revenge is bittersweet" but its not my best work, the second book the revival is only 2 chapters long and as of today currently incomplete. I'm hoping to use this weekend to get about 4 more chapters in to the book. If you have any feedback just let me know. I always have room for inprovement! Viva la Vida H-BFFW 00:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC)AuRon If I find any grammer or spelling mistakes can I edit them? نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 00:37, August 28, 2010 (UTC) go ahead and try i'm still trying to get used to the wiki controls... so many buttons that I don't press of the site... Okays, I edited the grammer and spelling in the first two chapters, Only making minor edits. So far it's amazing. I wanted to know what you think about my story Tempted. نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 00:56, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :D Thankies! Everything will become clear soon XD نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 20:45, August 28, 2010 (UT :' XD Alot of people think the A7X is freaky. And yea, I've heearred it before نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 00:39, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : :Okays! And thankies, نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 00:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) wow o wow it appears I made 5 edit/page creations at once. How did I do that? Viva la Vida H-BFFW 17:45, September 4, 2010 (UTC)AuRon,The Icemaker... what? Message Thanks, for pointing them out. I've met Hazel on the canon wiki, but the others I have yet to meet. Also, nice to meet you, Auron. ;) Avatar (Talk) 13:52, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Thnks I'm just trying to stress my point of veiw on things... and find a way to get all those thoughts in my head into this wiki. this wiki is my fourth hobby. Viva la Vida H-BFFW 13:56, September 5, 2010 (UTC)AuRon The Icemaker...What!? =D Awesome, Auron! I'm glad your back! Nikki Nelson Daughter of Apollo 01:21, September 6, 2010 (UTC) My Signature is even In Latin!!! Viva la Vida 01:27, September 6, 2010 (UTC)AuRon Abeo Et Noobus =D Awesome, Do you know alot? Nikki Nelson Daughter of Apollo 01:31, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Latin If i did I would be writing in latin. so not much no. Viva la Vida 01:38, September 6, 2010 (UTC)AuRon Abeo Et Noobus Cyrus Draconous Ah, I see. I'm sure you'll get good after awhile. I've been studying english for a couple years and look at how much I suck. I'm sure you'll do better then me. Nikki Nelson Daughter of Apollo 01:41, September 6, 2010 (UTC) EXACTLY! somebody sees my point! (p.s. please make a signature. it gets really confusing.)[[User:Oboebandgeek99|'Band geeks,']] [[User talk:oboebandgeek99|'UNITE!!!!!!']] 02:06, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Welcome Sure, I'd love too~! And I believe vaugeity isn't a word, but vagueness is ^.^ You might wanna check the dictionary on that one, though X3 Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 21:40, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Edit I suppose ^.^ I just can't seem to stop making edits! *sweatdrops* Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 23:19, November 5, 2010 (UTC)